Sorrow
by Yami and Hikari
Summary: Marth and Link are best friends and such, when happens when you throw in a cute, adorable, fierce, naive red haired teen? Trouble. Who will get Roy's attention? Link or Marth? LR or MR? Some LM Yaoi!


Yin: This is our first SSB fic, we hope you enjoy.  
  
Hikari: We don't own anything. T-T! We can only dream  
  
Yami: -!! R & R.  
  
Yang: Yaoi, lemons, some bad language, and some violence, all the warnings to make a great fic. -!! R/M, L/R, M/R/L, and some M/L. Oh, and be prepared for fluff!!  
  
Chapter 1: Small, light, and sexy  
  
A tall blue haired teen winced as his sword was knocked out of his hands. He glared at the dark person smirking at him. "You're going down." He whispered. He quickly retrieved his sword and slashed at the evil man. "Ganon, I won't let you win." He whispered. Ganon only chuckled and prepared for attack. He ran at Marth, making the blue haired teen do a graceful black flip. "Ha, fight like that and you'll never hit me." He chuckled out.  
  
Ganon became determined, but knew it would be a tough battle against Marth. Marth and Link were the strongest ones at the house of the smashers. "Don't worry pretty boy, I'll get you down." Ganon softly whispered.  
  
"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful." Marth said.  
  
Ganon quickly attacked him, taking Marth by surprise. Marth quickly defended the blow, making Ganon hit his ownself. {An: In other words, Marth used Down B.} Ganon glared at the blue haired teen. 'How can a mere child be this strong!?' Ganon thought. Marth moved in fast and hit Ganon in the stomach, making Ganon fly out of the arena. "Player Two defeated!!" Master hand's voice yelled through the speaker.  
  
Marth grinned as he was sent back the house hold. He was quickly glomped by his friend. "Don't do that Link!" He complained, but ended up laughing.  
  
"I can't believe you said that!!"  
  
"What?" He asked, already knowing what he ment.  
  
"'Don't hate me because I'm beautiful.'" Link said, making his voice sound a lot like Marth.  
  
Marth grinned. "Yeah! I know I'm sexy."  
  
Link pouted. "I am too!"  
  
Marth patted Link's back. "Yeah you are.." Link grinned. "....But I'm sexier."  
  
"Hey!!" Link argued.  
  
Marth smirked. "You got to admit, I am dead sexy."  
  
Link rolled his eyes. "And I'm the queen of fairys."  
  
Marth bowed, taking Links hand. "Excuse me for my words your highness."  
  
Link blushed, but quickly got angry. He pouted, pulling his hand back. "I was being sarcastic."  
  
Marth grinned. "Yeah I know." He sighed in boredom.  
"Whats wrong?" Link said, sitting down.  
  
Master hand made his way through to thank Marth. "Good job today Marth." Said the white, large hand.  
  
"Heh, thanks. But, you know, I would like if we got someone here strong or stronger than us." He said.  
  
"Well, I'll check it up for you." Said Master Hand. "But you are right. We need someone here that you both can train with. You are, after all, the strongest players here."  
  
Link and Marth grinned. "Yeah, we are pretty strong."  
  
"Don't get too cocky. I'll find someone to fit your needs."  
  
The Master Hand then left. Link and Marth got up. "Well I'm hungry." Said Marth. "After that fight, I sure got hungry."  
  
"Well then come on." Link said, and pulled the blue haired teen with him.  
  
Marth stared at the floating noodles in his bowl {An: AKA Ramen.}. He picked at them with his chop sticks. "What now?" Link asked, seeing that the blue haired teen was bored.  
  
"Well...I was thinking at what the Master Hand had said. What if he does find someone, I was wondering what they would be like." Link shrugged and bit into a pear.  
  
"I wouldn't worry." Link said, smiling.  
  
"Thats why I'm worried." Marth grinned as Link began to pout. "And I'm also sleepy, so I'm going back to our room." Before Marth left, he grabbed Link's pear and bit into it. "See you." He gave the pear back to Link and headed to their room.  
  
"Hey!! You got your cuties on it!!" Link yelled, he knew Marth was either grinning or smirking. 'Stupid bastard.' Link thought, and began to grin.  
  
Marth sighed as he entered a large room. Becoming the champion several times has made their room upgraded. He sat on the large bed, and yawned. 'I do hope Master Hand finds someone.' He turned over and stared out of the window. Their room had a balcony and outside was a view of the ocean. It was paradise once that sun came up. He would get up and hour before the sun arose and wait intil it did. 'Such a beautiful sight.' He thought. He yawned and closed his eyes.  
  
Master Hand yawned, getting tired of looking for a someone to come and be a smasher. 'All of them are good, just not great. I need to find one that would be able to fight off Marth or Link. Damn those two for being so strong.' He yawned again, then continued his search. 'No, to weak. Weak..Weak....Weak....Strong...Wait!! Hot damn look at this boys strength!!' Master Hand gazed at the red haired, femme teen. 'Marth would like this one.' The red haired teen in the picture looked more like a girl then a guy, but he was a guy. The teen had a high strength, and he was good looking. 'I'll call him.'  
  
Link yawned and made his way to his room. He tried to open the door, only to find it locked. 'He locked it again and probably fell asleep.' Thought Link. He took out a pin in his hair and put it into the little keyhole. The door came unlocked. 'Always come prepared.' Thought Link as he made his way inside the dark room.  
  
He found the blue haired teen snoring softly, and grinned. 'Sleeping like a baby.' He took off his clothes and climbed into his own bed. He turned to face Marth, only to see a pillow being thrown at him. "Hey!!!"  
  
"Heh, got you." Marth said, tiredly.  
  
"You locked the door on purpose." Link said, pulling the pillow out of his face.  
  
"Yep...How did you get in anyways?"  
  
Link grinned, and threw the pillow back. "Always come prepared."  
  
"Always." Marth said, then threw the pillow once again.  
  
In the morning, Link gazed at his alarm clock, then gasped. 'Were late!!' He jumped out of his bed and ran to Marth's bed. "Hey wake up sleeping beauty!!" Marth muttered something about 5 more minutes. Link smirked and put his mouth right by Marth's ear. "If you don't get up, I'll do something bad...." He licked the blue haired teens ear.  
  
Marth eyes popped open and he jumped out of bed. "Ahh!!! Its cold!!!!!!" He squeaked. "Hot damn Link, you have one hell of a cold mouth."  
  
Link grinned. "Well it got you out of bed."  
  
"How did it get so cold?!" Marth began to rub his ear.  
  
"Its always cold in the morning. After dinner it warms up." Link said, winking.  
  
Marth blushed. "Well, next time make better use of your tongue."  
  
"Oh I intend you." Link smirked and winked.  
  
They both headed out, once fully clothed. They had to run to the breakfast table, so they would get some food. They entered the large dining room, only to make several faces stare at him. They chuckled nervously. Master Hand sighed then motioned for them to sit. "You better be lucky I didn't began the mornings talk without you both." Link and Marth nodded their heads.  
  
"Were sorry." They said.  
  
"Very well then. This is a gift for the both of you." They looked up as Master Hand left the room, only to quickly return. A small red haired teen entered the room, behind the large hand. The boy was blushing. "His name is Roy."  
  
Link elbowed the blue haired teen. "I don't know if he's here to fight, or just to sleep with us." Marth blushed.  
  
Young Link, always wanting to get Link in trouble called out to the Master Hand. "Mr. Hand, Link wants to know if he's to sleep with or to fight."  
  
Roy turned a darker shade, and hid behind Master Hand. Master Hand twitched. "Young Link, tell Link he's here to fight."  
  
Young Link turned to Link, who was twitching and about ready to strange his younger self. "Master Hand says-"  
  
"I know what he says, Thank you Chibi." Young Link grinned, only to get bonked on the head by Link. "You're so dead!!" Link whispered to him.  
  
"Now Roy, these two will train with you. And don't worry, there not as bad as they sound." Said Master Hand.  
  
"Alright." Roy whispered. "You're sure they wont pull anything on me?"  
  
"Positive....Well, hopefully they wont." Roy eeped. "Now, you'll room with them. Today you wont practice, but maybe tomorrow. I want you to get to know them first."  
  
Roy sighed and walked towards the two. There was an empty seat by Marth. Everyone resumed what they were doing as he sat down by the blue haired prince. Link reached over. "So, how old are you?"  
  
Roy looked up. "14."  
  
"Cool, I'm 17, and Marth's 16."  
  
Marth didn't turn towards the new teen, only eating. He did, however, take a couple of glances at Roy. Link blinked in confusion. "Do you know you look like a girl?"  
  
Roy began to blush. "Everyone says that to me."  
  
"Doesn't matter what gender you are, only that you need to keep up with us." Marth said, closing his eyes and beginning to eat.  
  
Roy looked down, sad. Link got out of his chair and embraced the teen. "Don't worry about Mr. Grumpy, he's always like that." Roy blushed. "But, you do look like a girl."  
  
"Uh....Thanks...I guess."  
  
"No, look, if you had women stuff instead of male you would be a girl." Link said, winking.  
  
Roy blushed again. "Stop making him blush, Link." Said Marth.  
  
Roy sighed and looked down. He stared at the table, finding it interesting. "Well, I'm going." Said Link. "See you cutie."  
  
Roy didn't look up, but blushed darkly. 'I don't think I'll like it here. Maybe I should go back home.' He blinked innocently once he saw a pear right in front of his face. He looked up to the blue haired prince. "And you can't fight on an empty stomach." Marth said quietly.  
  
Roy took the pear and bit into it. He turned away from the prince, blushing. "Thanks." He said quietly. He then began to wonder if the pear had been poison. He bit into the pear again, fully aware that Marth hasn't moved from his spot. 'Why is he just standing there? Is he watching me? Where did that other guys go? He could probably help me out over here. Marth doesn't like me, I think he hates me....Then why did he give me the pear?...Is it because he wanted to see to it that I ate something? This is all weird.' Roy thought.  
  
Roy notice the pear wasn't in his hands anymore. He looked up, and blushed. The blue haired prince had tooken his pear and bit into it, a little bit of pear juice running down his mouth. Marth smirked at him and wiped away the juice. "Come on, I'll show you to your new room." Roy blushed.  
  
"Ok." He got up, following the blue haired prince out of the dining room, still having the dark blush.  
  
Marth stopped at his room, and checked the door. 'He locked it!! I bet he did that on purpose, just to see if I was prepared. Well, he's got another thing coming.' Marth thought. He pulled out a hair pin from his hair and put it into the key whole. Roy became confused, wondering what the hell Marth was doing. Marth seemed to notice. "Link locked the door. Its something we do. If you don't want to be stuck out here, you better get a hair pin."  
  
"You mean....I'm sharing a room with you two?" Roy asked, blushing.  
  
"Well yeah. Theres no other room, except with the girls." Marth said. "What, don't like us? Think we'll force you into something?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, yeah. Thats why I'm scared of the both of you." Said Roy.  
  
"Aw poor Roy is scared of us." This got Roy real angry.  
  
"Well I wouldn't be if you two weren't such perverts!"  
  
Now that got Marth angry. He turned to the younger teen. "I am not a pervert!"  
  
"Are to!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are to!" Marth jumped on top of the younger teen.  
  
"I am not!" Marth whispered. Roy became scared and started to struggle.  
  
"Help!! Rape!!!!"  
  
Marth blushed and covered Roy's mouth. Then the door opened. Link stared at the two. "Did someone just yell rape?"  
  
"No." Marth said quietly. Roy glared at the hand then bit it. Marth howled in pain.  
  
"I did!! He's trying to rape me!!!!!"  
  
"Why you little-" Marth didn't have time to finish.  
  
"Marth!!" Link yelled. Link then smirked. "You got all tonight."  
  
Roy stared wide eyed and began to struggle. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Shut up." Marth ripped Roy's cape and covered Roy's mouth with it.  
  
"Mph!!" Roy began to shake his head, trying to get his mouth free.  
  
"Stupid fucking bastard." Marth whispered.  
  
"Hey, thats no way to treat a new guest." Said Link.  
  
Marth glared at him. "Don't you dare defend him. He's been pissing me off since I saw him."  
  
Link rolled his eyes. "When you first saw him you were in la la land dreaming about him."  
  
Marth and Roy blushed. "Shut it Link."  
  
Marth picked up the feisty red haired teen and carried him inside. Link followed, finding them amusing. "Mph."  
  
"Can it, Roy."  
  
Link then notice something. "Hey Marth, theres only two beds."  
  
"Yeah and?"  
  
"Where will Roy sleep?" Roy wasn't paying attention, just trying to get the cape off his mouth. He looked up once it got quiet. He notice that the two others wore a smirk.  
  
He had finally got the bond off his mouth. "What? What are you planning?"  
  
The blue haired prince turned to Link. "So, who goes first?"  
  
"What do you mean?!" Roy asked, feeling scared. He watched as they both came closer to him. Link wrapped and arm around his shoulders, while Marth wrapped an arm around his waist. Marth brought his mouth towards the red haired teens ear.  
  
"Well..." The blue haired prince whispered. "...We were wondering who gets to screw you first." Roy turned a darker shade of red.  
  
"Yeah, of course me and Marth would take turns." Link whispered, then winked.  
  
Roy bit his lip, keeping from crying out. He felt a hand travel down his thigh and up his body. He shivered, and his lip quivered. "Help." He whispered out.  
  
Roy was thrown onto a bed, quite large as well. He tried to get away, but someone kept him from doing such a task. He felt his body being moved towards another, making him blush. He was on his stomach, and someone was against his back. He felt his legs being spread apart. He tried to hold back his tears, but it didn't work. He cried out as he felt hands all over his body.  
  
"Somebody please help me!" He cried out. He then felt a rag against his mouth making him sit up. He gasped as he felt something wet on the cloth. He sucked in deep breath, then fell unconscious.  
  
Marth caught him when he fell. "Hm, I knew that sleeping poison would come in handy one of these days." Marth said.  
  
Link chuckled, taking away the cloth from Roy's mouth. "Now he's asleep. But, thats still doesn't decide where he'll sleep tonight."  
  
"Hm, I have no idea." Marth unconsciously ran his hand through the sleeping boys hair.  
  
"Well, since your happily having your fun, then I suggest he stays with you." Link said.  
  
"What?! Why me?!" Link chuckled.  
  
"I think I might really end up raping him."  
  
Marth rolled his eyes. "Yeah right."  
  
"Heh and I know you would to. So I'll stay out of trouble while you get into trouble."  
  
"Thats why you pared me up with him, stupid bastard."  
  
"Well at least you have him, lucky bastard." Link said.  
  
"Oh yes, Small, light, and sexy. Just how I like them."  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Yin: Hehe, chappie one is finished.  
  
Yami: And no, there wont be any rape.  
  
Yang: Reviews make us happy.  
  
Hikari: Makes us very happy. 


End file.
